Timeline (Votan, Roswell)
Timeline Ancient History *3502 BCE: Votan scientists discover evidence that their star would eventually implode and so Supernova. This leads to the construction of the Votan Arks. *3317 BCE: The Arks are launched and the system is destroyed. Modern History 1940s *1946: SETI detects a series of messages from Space, though decides to keep quiet about it. *July 8th, 1947: Five large ships containing millions of Votans park in orbit above the Earth, with its leading captain requesting refuge on Earth. *1949: After two years, the United Nations agrees to adopt the Votan Resettlement Solution, in which each of the Security Council members would take in at least one million Votans. *March 4th, 1949: The first Votan on Earth, Onulu Toruku is nearly assassinated by John Paul Bullock, a specist who claims to be part of a group known as the Purity Brigade. *July 14th, 1949: After the last Votan is off the arks, they automatically enter in orbit above Venus and Mars and explode in orbit. 1950s *1950: Following settlement, the United States sets aside the poorest neighborhoods in their cities to Votan habitation in what became known as "Votan Sectors", which quickly degenerate into militarized slums. *July 14th-July 20th, 1950: The Votan Riots occur in a Votan Sector in Boston, Massachusetts. The revelation of conditions in the Sectors lead to their demolishing and integration of the Votans into public society. *1951: The African Civil Right Act is passed into law in the United States, granting African Americans the right to vote. *1952: Adlai Stevenson is elected President of the United States. *1953: Votan rights activists in Turkey begin to riot for equal rights for their Votan citizens. **The United Kingdom signs the England for the English Act into law, forcibly relocating their Votan civilians to Canada and Australia. **Oppositions to this act soon take to the streets in violent protests. Millions perish in the ensuing violence and millions more escape the violence by fleeing to America. *1954: Turkey passes a law which gives their Votan citizens the right to vote. *1956: President Stevenson wins reelection. *1957: Australia establishes a Votan colony on Tasmania known as Irath, after the Irathient homeworld. *1958: Canada passes a bill giving Votans the right to vote. 1960s *1960: John F. Kennedy is elected President of the United States. *1961: In Cuba, riots in the streets lead to Fidel Castro's death and Cuba's annexation into the United States. *August 28th 1963: The March on Washington is held for Votans. Dr. Martin Luther King, Jr gives his famous I have a dream speech. *November 22nd 1963: President Kennedy narrowly avoids assassination after an Irathient sees Harvey Oswald and steps in front of him. *November 24th 1963: President Kennedy posthumously awards the Medal of Honor to the Irathient man who saved his life. *1964: President Kennedy signs the Votan Rights Act into law, outlawing all forms of discrimination against the Votan people. *November, 1964: John F. Kennedy is reelected president. *1966: The Yellowstone Massacre: A group of Purity Brigade members kill a love commune comprised of humans and votans. **Shortly after, President Kennedy declares the Purity Brigade a terrorist organization. *April 4th, 1968: A Sensoth in Memphis inadvertently kills a Specist named James Earl Ray. *May 7th, 1968: Martin Luther King, Jr announces his candidacy for President of the United States. *November, 1968: Martin Luther King, Jr is elected President of the United States. Category:Votan, Roswell